Living in the Perfect Lie
by forestelf5
Summary: Hermione learns a horrible truth, one that will ruin her life forever. What would Harry and Ron think when they find out that their best friend is none other then Voldemort's one and only daughter? Worst is that Draco Malfoy knows. Who can Hermione trust?
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stalked the hallways in the dungeons, his ears still wringing with his new orders. Not long ago his father had decided that it would be a good idea for Draco to go on assignments for the Dark Lord, so he could build up his status before becoming a Death Eater. The Dark Lord himself seemed please that another Malfoy would soon be joining his ranks, and liked the idea of having an unmarked man in Hogwarts. That wasn't what was bothering him, what was bothering him was what he was expected to do.

His robes swished as he rounded the corner and came to the entrance of the Slytherin common rooms. Before he said the password it burst open and someone came flying out.

"No Gryffindors allowed," Draco heard his best friend Blaise Zabini yell.

"Well Professor Snape sent me here!" The person yelled back.

"Yeah right!" Blaise yelled.

"Fine I'll go get him," it was only then that Draco realized who the person was.

"Granger," he said as the common room door closed. She swung around fire in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"You thought that you could just waltz right in and tell them what to do like little Gryffindors?" He asked smirking at her.

"Professor Snape sent me to give you a message," she replied hotly.

"Really and what would that message be?" Granger handed him the envelope, he looked at her smirking yet again. "Did you read it?" He asked slyly, he laughed to himself what he saw her turn bright red.

"Of course not!" She squealed defensively. "Are you accusing me of…"

"Hold it Granger, I was only teasing," he grinned at her confusion. Interestedly Draco flipped open the envelope and quickly scanned its contents scowling all the while. Snape had been present when he had been given his instructions.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I do not think that I have to tell you the seriousness of your assignment. Do not fail the Dark Lord this assignment is crucial. There are some things that you will find out after you accomplish this task. Come straight to me after you are finished._

_Professor Snape_

Draco looked up to see the retreating back of Granger. He really didn't want to do his task, he felt as though it were some mere child's play compared to what he could do. One question was on his mind, what did the Dark Lord want with Hermione Granger?

Hermione was royally pissed. Not only had she been thrown bodily out of the Slytherin common room to deliver a note, but Malfoy hadn't even given her so much as a thank you. She scowled as she headed up to Gryffindor tower. It wouldn't kill him to be nice every once and a while. Would it? Maybe it would she thought bitterly to herself as she came to the Fat Lady.

"Password!" She shrieked out.

"_Founding fathers_," she said and entered the common room.

"Hermione!" Ginny squeaked as she entered. "Dumbledore has just sent word; he wants to speak to you in his office immediately." Hermione sighed and turned around, it figured just as soon as she got in she had to go back out.

She had just rounded the corner to Dumbledore's office when she ran into someone.

"Oww!" She said rubbing her forehead.

"Watch where you're going," drawled a voice Hermione knew all too well.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped at him.

"Granger is that you? The question isn't what I'm doing here; it is what are you doing here?"

"None of your business," she said and stepped past him and began walking to Dumbledore's office. Malfoy jumped into step right next to her grinning wickedly.

"Dumbledore send you a letter too?" He asked.

"Yes he did, did he send you a letter?"

"No," he answered smirking at her.

"What? Then how did you… Arrrr never mind!" She said spinning away from him in disgust.

Suddenly she felt him grab her wrists and pull her into a passage way. She was rammed up against the wall and she heard his voice somewhere close to her ear. She shivered silently.

"Don't you walk away form me Granger," he hissed in her ear.

"Let go of me Malfoy," she said tugging her hands against his hold. He didn't let go.

"Just answer me one question," he took her silence as permission to ask the question. "Why is the Dark Lord so interested in you?" Her mouth hung open and he let go and disappeared into the darkness.

He grinned to himself. Stage one was complete, now Granger would ask Dumbledore about it. That was what the Dark Lord intended. He of course wouldn't answer, then Draco would whisk her away to the Dark Lord he would probably threaten her onto his side and that would be the end of it. After that Draco would come back to Hogwarts and talk to Snape. What Snape wanted to explain to him was a mystery, but who cared? He could prove his worth to his soon to be Lord.

Hermione rushed to the statues in front of Dumbledore's office. "Sherbet Lemon," she said and went onto the spiraling staircase.

"Ah Miss Granger, please come in and have a seat," the head master motioned to her to sit down.

"P-Professor Dumbledore," he looked at her fearful face startled.

"What happened my dear girl?" He asked worried, he couldn't let anything happen to her. She was much too valuable.

"S-Something h-happened, h-he told me that… W-What does Voldemort want with me?" She asked the one question that he was hoping she would never ask.

"Who told you that he was interested in you?" He asked alarmed.

"Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore made a mental note to ask Severus what was going on.

"Let me assure you, Mr. Malfoy was just trying to startle you," she looked into his eyes and knew it for a lie. "Now I think it best if you went and had a good night sleep." She nodded and left.

It was only when she was back in bed that she realized he had never told her why he asked her to his office. She fell into a fit full sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione woke up to the sun in her face. She sighed and curled up under the covers. There were no classes today, but that didn't mean that Hermione could sleep in. She got up and trudged into the showers. After cleaning up and getting dressed she went down for breakfast. The Great Hall was nearly empty except for Draco Malfoy. Deciding that she didn't want to be alone with him, but didn't want to skip break either she ran in and grabbed a few pieces of toast before heading outside. It was cold out and Hermione pulled her cloak tight around her. A slight drizzle fell upon the soft wet ground and Hermione lifted her face to the sky and took a deep breath. She loved the rain.

Little did she know about the cold gray eyes that followed her every move. He watched her as she climbed onto the rocks and eat her toast while staring out across the water. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her. Draco shook himself, wait. Did he just think that he didn't want to disturb the Mudblood? What the hell was wrong with him? She was Potter's little pet, and it also just so happened that the Dark Lord wanted her. He was not going soft.

Hermione's mind wondered as she sat on the rock. Something didn't feel right, why had Dumbledore lied to her? It made her blood boil just to think that he didn't trust her. Suddenly the wind picked up and Hermione heard crackling. Looking down at her hands she saw that there were streaks of light coming out of her fingertips. She jumped up with a squeak.

Draco looked at her and noticed that the wind seemed to have picked up and a faint dark aurora formed around Granger. She jumped up all of a sudden and he saw streaks of light jumping at her finger tips. There was something wrong with Granger. Shaking his head he made his way down to the rock where she had repositioned herself. He would have to tell Snape what happened.

"So Granger, have fun with Dumbledore?" Draco drawled from behind her. She ignored him and continued to look out over the water. His blood began to boil, he would not be ignored. "What's wrong with you Mudblood?" At this she snapped around to see Draco's victorious smirk.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy," she spat at him.

"Now why would I do a crazy thing like that? If I'm told the Dark Lord wants me to bring you to him, I'm going to do it." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I know you're just trying to unnerve me, so you can leave it be." Hermione got up and walked away from him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? To her dismay he followed her into the castle. Hermione began to run up to Gryffindor tower, but was stopped by an angry Snape.

"Miss Granger, no running. Mr. Malfoy will you escort Miss Granger here to Gryffindor tower? Make sure she doesn't run," Draco smirked at his teacher. That was his cue that the Dark Lord was waiting. The Dark Lord didn't like to be kept waiting.

Draco fingered the port key in his pocket. The Dark Lord himself had put a spell on it so that it would work inside of Hogwarts. He grinned wickedly at Granger and took her by the arm.

"Come with me Granger," he hissed in her ear and brought her up the stairs, then into a passage way, just out of view.

"This isn't the way," she hissed at him tugging gently on his arm trying to break his grip.

"No?" He smirked at her and took out the port key.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked her eye brows sky rocketing at the bottle cap in his hand.

"Do you even know what this is?" He sneered at her.

"It is a port key," she said a matter of factly. "You can tell by…"

"Shut it Granger, I didn't ask for a lesson." Draco said cutting her off.

"What are you dong with it?" She asked again.

"What did I tell you before? I'm taking you to the Dark Lord." He chuckled with amusement as she went wide eyed and he shoved the bottle cap into her hand while still holding on. With a familiar tug behind the navel they were off.

Snape smiled to himself and went off to tell the head master. He should know that the Dark Lord was about to claim his daughter.

Hermione looked up to find herself in a dark clearing with trees all around. Malfoy was standing up grinning down at her. Hurriedly she stood up and scowled at him. Then a movement in the corner caught her eye. Lord Voldemort was standing in the middle of the clearing grinning wickedly.

"Draco, you have done well and learned from your father's mistakes. He always kept me waiting."

"Thank you my lord," Malfoy replied bowing low.

"And you have brought me the one thing I need to win this war, Hermione." Hermione looked at him stunned. "Did Dumbledore never tell you dear girl? No? I thought not. You see him and I are brothers, no not by blood. I married his sister Ellen, he never talks about her. But she died giving birth to our daughter. Dumbledore came and took her away. HE TOOK MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME! Everything that might have held me back was gone and I plummeted into darkness. Sweet blissful darkness. He gave my daughter to raise and she was brought up in the muggle world, but she was a witch. What else could she be? I only realized who my daughter was last year, when I caught glimpses of Harry Potter's memory while torturing him. You my dear are my daughter, and might I add Dumbledore's niece." Hermione fell back into confusion. She was Dumbledore's niece? Worse, she was Lord Voldemort's daughter. Dumbledore lied to her.

**a/n So how did you like it? I hope you did. I know it is a short chapter, but I'll right a longer one next. Please review so I know what you like and don't like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n A quick thanks to all my reviewers. Now on with the story! Oh and don't worry this won't turn into a dark Hermione fic. She might not be as good, but she won't be dark.**

Draco stood there in utter chaos; did the Dark Lord just say what he thought he said? There was no possible way that the Mudblood that he had tortured for so many years was the daughter of his soon to be lord. Draco was not getting involved with this, it was just screwed up. It would be best if he just take Granger back to the castle and leave her alone. That would be much safer; the memory of the light bursting across her fingers was still fresh in his mind. Granger was not someone to reckon with.

"Is there something you wish to share with me Draco?" The Dark Lord hissed in his direction.

"Yes my lord," Draco said with a low bow.

"Then open up your mind to me and show me what you saw." Quickly Draco did as he was told and the Dark Lord saw what Draco had seen. He hissed slightly. "It seems that the good and evil powers in her fight, or at least that is what that fool Dumbledore would say. No, I saw the weaker and the powerful powers fight within her. Draco, I have a new task for you. Watch out for my daughter, no one is to harm her. Do not fail me Draco, your father already found out what happens to failures." Draco took another deep bow before taking Granger by the arm and putting the bottle cap in her hand. They were back at Hogwarts within seconds.

Hermione pulled away from Malfoy as soon as her feet touched Hogwarts grounds. She made a run for it dashing from the edge of the Forbidden Forest towards Hogwarts. Malfoy was running behind her she could hear his foot falls fast behind her. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and pushed against the sooth stone wall, she had been right at the door, but Malfoy had caught her.

"Now I don't know about you, but I don't want to get on the wrong side of the Dark Lord. So if you know what's best for you I suggest that you not go running away from me like that. I'm here to protect you." Hermione looked into his cold gray eyes and nodded. "Good," he smirked. "Where were you planning to go anyway? Do you really think that Potter and Weasley would welcome you back with open arms when they find out who you are?" The truth sunk into Hermione, she had not thought about that.

"What do I have to do?" She asked with a sigh.

"Just let me protect you," he said grudgingly. "Snape asked me to come see him afterwards. I suggest you come with me," with that he took her by the arm and led her through the doors to Snape's office.

Draco decided that he had it easy, when everyone asked what he was doing with the Mudblood all he had to say was that he was on the Dark Lord's orders. They would leave him alone after that. Granger wasn't allowed to sit by herself, walk by herself or even sleep by herself. Draco had no idea how he was going to pull that one off. The Dark Lord didn't want to take any chances of having her fall into the wrong hands. With these thoughts in his head Draco arrived at Snape's office with Granger on his arm.

"Come in," Snape said coldly when he knocked.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy… Miss Riddle," Draco smiled as Hermione jumped when Snape said her last name.

"Please sir, just Granger," she pleaded with him.

"But that isn't your name and the Dark Lord gave specific instructions to use your proper last name." Hermione shot him a dirty look before collapsing into a chair.

"Professor Snape, the Dark Lord has instructed me to watch over Granger," Draco began, but Snape cut him off.

"Call her Riddle, it is her name." Draco nodded.

"Well, I was wondering why," he finished lamely.

"She is his daughter, she knows Potter, she knows Dumbledore and she is very powerful. He doesn't want her falling into the wrong hands. Many of his Death Eaters are willing to try and kill her in hope of becoming the new Dark Lord." Draco nodded.

"Now I think it best if you get some sleep, there are classes tomorrow."

"Professor, about the sleeping arrangements," once again Snape cut him off.

"The head master has unknowingly taken care of that," his smile was broad. "The head ship was late this year and has been given to you and Miss Riddle. Professor Dumbledore announced that today while you two were gone. You know where the head's rooms are Draco, the password is _tangled web_." Draco nodded and took Hermione by the arm. He decided to call her Hermione because he didn't feel like calling her Riddle. The head's room's portrait was a spider, thus the password.

Hermione looked at the picture of the spider hanging on the wall and silently laughed. There was no way she was going to get Ron in her common room with the picture of a spider, then she realized. As soon as Harry and Ron found out who she was they wouldn't even want to see her, let alone be friends with her. Not telling them wasn't an option, how else was she supposed to explain Malfoy? He had permanently glued himself to her arm. How was she supposed to tell them, "Hi guys how was your day? Mine was great, oh and I found out that I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter, but who cares?" Harry and Ron cared that's who. Hermione thought glumly to herself.

Draco looked over at the sulky Hermione. She wasn't taking this very well. He didn't even know why he was taking it so well. All he knew was that for some weird reason it wasn't bothering him that Hermione was his lord's daughter. It also was an easy way to get back at Potter. What bothered him was that she was Dumbledore's niece. If their fight for power over her was equally matched it worried him, only because Dumbledore's power would be weaker then if he was straight blood related. While the Dark Lord's power was at his strongest because she was his direct descendent. His head whirled. He was thinking too much.

Quickly he put Hermione in her room and locked the door. No one could get in and she couldn't get out. Perfect he thought to himself as he went to his room and shut the door. Time for a well deserved nap.

Hermione waited until she was sure that Malfoy had fallen asleep then quickly muttered the counter spell for his locking spell. He didn't know that she had heard what spell he used. One thing was on Hermione's mind, she had to speak to Dumbledore. She had to get some real answers.

She quickly made her way to Dumbledore's office and went inside. The spiraling stairs made their slow ascent up and Hermione, being impatient ran up them. When she got to the office door she knocked sharply at it.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice and Hermione entered.

"Sorry to come at such a late time, but I need answers." Hermione said quickly.

"Yes," the head master/Hermione's uncle let out a sigh. "Severus has told me that you met you father."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why keep it a secret?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Come sit down and you shall receive all your answers, well most of them any way."

**a/n Ha a cliff hanger! Tell me what you like about it tell me what you don't. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Thank you to all of my reviewers! Here is the next chap.**

"So are you really my uncle?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Yes I am your uncle. Your mother Ellen was my sister. When she died she told me to take you. She didn't want to leave you with your father. Ellen was a seer, she had seen what Tom was to become and didn't want you part of that. So I took you and not wanting Tom to realize who you are, I put you in a muggle orphanage." Hermione just stared at him allowing everything to be absorbed.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this when I came to school?" She asked.

"I foolishly tricked myself into believing that you were too young. Then that you wouldn't want to know. After that I just tried to forget about it, can you forgive me?" Hermione didn't answer right away and there was a knock on the door.

"Professor, something has come up that needs your immediate attention." Professor McGonagall stuck her head into the room.

"One moment," he turned back to Hermione. "I have to tell you, you can no longer keep your last name Granger. But I offer you my last name since you are related to me. You can choose between Riddle and Dumbledore." With that he strode out of the room leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

When Hermione got back to the common room she was greeted by an angry Malfoy sitting on the couch. She stiffened and had the feeling that he was not in a good mood. His arms were crossed and he was staring angrily into the fire waiting for something.

"Where were you?" He bellowed at her. Draco had gotten up to go to the bathroom, only to find her door open and no Hermione.

"I was talking to my uncle," she answered eyes glinting dangerously.

"Yeah, well I have to keep an eye on you. So tell me when you're going somewhere ok?" He grabbed her arm and pushed her up the stairs and into her room. He could not explain the panic he felt when he realized that she wasn't there. He had no choice but to wait for her. This was never going to happen again.

The next morning dawned bright and early leaving Hermione in a good mood. She smiled to herself before remembering what had happened the day before. She was going to have to tell Harry and Ron, but she was so scared. They would hate her if they found out who she was. Taking a deep breath she took out some parchment and wrote down two notes, one to Harry and Ron asking them to meet her after lunch. The other to her uncle telling him that she was happy to accept his last name.

Quickly Hermione got up and left the common room, deliberately not telling Malfoy where she was going. Or even that she was leaving, she would not report to him like he was her nanny. There was no way in hell that she was going to be any where near Malfoy. She quickly went up to find an owl.

Draco woke up with the sun in his eyes. The first thing on his mind was to go make sure Hermione was keeping out of trouble. He went to her room and knocked on the door. No one answered. Quietly he opened the door to find Hermione gone. Scowling, he quickly got dressed and rushed into the Great Hall. Not finding her he turned around to leave, just in time to see her settle into the Gryffindor table. Giving her the eye he went over to his own table. She smiled broadly at him and went on eating.

Lunch came by too quickly and Hermione waited anxiously for her two best friends to finish eating. When they finished all three of them left to take a walk by the lake. Little did Hermione know that Draco was lurking just in the shadows.

"What is this about Hermione?" Harry asked once they were a bit away from the castle.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Asked Ron. Hermione looked into both of her friends eyes and took a deep breath. She had rehearsed this in her head so many times, but now all thoughts seemed to flee from her. She might as well tell them the better news first.

"Well you see I found out something, Harry, Ron I was adopted. My real parents were both wizards." They stood there stunned.

"Wow, that's great Hermione!" Harry said and hugged her.

"Yeah Hermione that is great," Ron said and hugged her too.

"Yeah, and it turns out my mom was Dumbledore's sister." She said knowing that the next piece of information wasn't going to get such a welcoming.

"That means that your Dumbledore's niece." Harry said happily hugging Hermione again. Ron was jumping up and down in glee.

"This is awesome Hermione," he said a broad smile on his face.

"Yeah, well that's it shall we go up to the castle then?" Both hr friends nodded and Hermione followed them back up to the castle. Still wondering why she hadn't told them.

Draco stayed in the shadows. She hadn't told them who her father was. But he knew, and he could tell. H raced back up to the castle keeping Hermione in sight.

**a/n Hmmmm. Is Draco going to tell? Find out in the next chap.! Tell me what you thought about it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry this took so long, but I have been busy with school!**

"Hey is something wrong Hermione?" Harry asked once they were back inside the castle. Hermione had been thinking about how she hadn't told her friends about her father.

"Oh, no nothing," she snapped out of her daze and looked up from her plate in time to see Draco walk up to them.

"Hello Potter and Weasley, how are you doing?" He asked in a civil tone.

"Shove it Malfoy," Harry said not looking up.

"You hurt me Potter," Draco clutched his heart dramatically. "But I didn't come here to fight. I came here to tell you about your precious little Hermione," they both looked up at him.

"Draco don't," Hermione said and Ron looked at her angry.

"What does he know that we don't? And since when is he called 'Draco'?" Ron asked angrily.

"Oh, so you haven't told them Granger? Or should I say…" He was cut off by Hermione clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Come on, we need to talk," she hissed in his ear. "I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder to a confused Ron and Harry.

"What was that about?" She asked once they were situated in an empty class room.

"Well I jus thought your friends should know that you are a Riddle," she gave him a venomous look.

"I'm not Riddle, I'm Dumbledore!" She shouted at him and he chuckled a bit at the anger he had caused her. She took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten before opening her eyes again.

"Ok, then but if you don't tell your friends soon, I will," with that he was out of the class room and heading over to where Potter and Weasley sat. Draco had no intention of letting Hermione tell them.

"Well I just thought you guys should know that Hermione's dad is Tom Riddle," he said in a lazy tone. "So technically her name is Hermione Riddle. Interesting isn't it?" With that he left laughing to himself, a while later Hermione came back into the Great Hall.

"We need to talk to you," Harry said grabbing here by the arm. When they were a safe distance away Harry stopped and looked down at her frowning. Hermione noticed Draco flitting in and out of the shadows behind them.

"What is it Harry?" She looked at Harry and Ron confused.

"Why didn't you tell us your dad was Tom Riddle?" He asked and Hermione's eyes flamed in anger.

"Did Malfoy tell you? I asked him not to; I was supposed to tell you!" She stormed.

"So it is true?" Ron asked feebly. Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.

She explained to them everything that Dumbledore had told her and they jus stood there and listened.

"This is a lot to take in Hermione, we need some time to digest it all," Harry said and Hermione nodded and watched them leave.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she fell to the ground crying. This wasn't supposed to be happening; it seemed like the weight of what was really happening fell onto her shoulders. Someone picked her up and gently rocked her until she had stopped crying and had fallen asleep.

**a/n I know it is a short chapter, but I have soooooo much homework!**


End file.
